My Little Butterfly
by YokosKitsuneGirl
Summary: This is a first for me, a RK fic. OK, Kenshin and Kaoru have a daughter in the future like you didn't see that coming and some Baddie comes along and traps their daughter to 18 yrs in the past.


I'm Your Little Butterfly

I just thought of this when I kept listening to the DDR song "Butterfly", and the image of Rurouni Kenshin kept popping up in my head. Down below are the characters in this fic and my versions of their descriptions. Just so you're not confused, this is 16 years later, then back again.

**Kenshin**-The Funny, but Deadly swordsman when ticked off; Also Kochou's future dad

**Kaoru**-The Teacher at the Kamia Kashin dojo that was raised by gorillas, Also Kochou future mom.

**Yahiko**- The former pickpocket that was raised by monkeys.(monkeys and gorillas are tolerable together)

**Megumi**-The medical fox-lady who likes Kenshin.(gorillas don't get along with foxes)

**Kochou**-Kenshin and Kaoru's daughter. She has black hair with natural red streaks and is pulled up exactly like Kenshin's, and can really sing, cook and always wears green and blue, which is why Kenshin calls her _Mai_ _Ritoru_ _Kochou_, which means My little Butterfly. Her swords style is a combo of hiten-mitsuguri ryu and the Kamia Kashin ryu. She calls it Heart of flying lives.

**Bad guy # 1**-not telling

**Bad guy # 2**-also not telling

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Kochou was coming home with her dad, Kenshin from getting salt, miso and rice (heavy) and they were beside the woods near their dojo.

"Hn, Battousai…" A mysterious voice started to say. The sun was setting and didn't see anyone, but Kenshin was able to sense his spirit.

"Come out…" Kenshin started to say when the man came out; Kenshin's eyes grew very large. "…Moonlight Shadow" he finished.

"Kochou, get everybody to safety, now." Kenshin said at last to his confused daughter.

"Oh no Battousai, I didn't come to fight you or your friends, I came to trap your daughter, Kochou, that's all." Moonlight Shadow said

"What do you want to trap me for!" Kochou yelled at him.

"_I'm_ not the one that wants to trap you, I was hired to do this; but enough talk, let's fight." He said as he pulled out a strange looking sword that had a red hilt, and a purple blade and a dragon going through a portal was on the part where it separates the hilt from the blade.

At the same time Kochou pulled out her reverse-blade sword that was given to her on her 14th B-day (She's 15 now).

Both Fighters were waiting to see which would make the first move, then Moonlight Shadow decided to stop the waiting and started to swing his sword in a strange way while muttering some unknown language. Neither Kenshin nor Kochou knew what was going on.

Kenshin attacked him to make sure nothing would happen to her. Then Moonlight Shadow pulled out a gun and shot Kenshin 6 times, He dodged them, but one of them found their target.

"There, now we won't have any distractions." Moonlight said (I'm just gonna call him Moonlight)

Kenshin was the first to notice that the blade was slightly glowing purple and getting brighter. He finally stopped swinging his sword and pointed the tip at Kochou. Kaoru started to hear weird noises outside and went to see what it was. What she saw was a black void appear behind Kochou and a mysterious man who was in front of her.

A purple opened up behind Kochou and she resisted being pulled into the black void, but Moonlight Shadow slashed her, causing her to fall in and getting hurt in the process. The last thing she remembered was hearing her parents call out her name…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

years in the past

Kochou was slowly regaining conciseness from the fall. "Where…am I?" She thought to herself. She finally opened her eyes and found that she was in the same spot where she fell, but with more bamboo. Kochou tried to get up but found that she could barely stand, due to the fall and getting. She walked toward where her house was, grasping onto the bamboo poles for support. She got to her house and found two little girls about 4-5 years old folding clothes and someone who looked like her dad hanging up clothes and she knocked out again.

Kenshin was hanging up the clothes before Kaoru came back. If he wasn't done before she got home, he'll be in trouble. There was a nice breeze, and Kaoru was almost back.

"Finished." Kenshin said as he looked to his left out of reflex, and saw a boy about 14 or 15 who looked a little like him wearing blue and green collapse to the ground.

TBC

Well there you have it, who knew DDR could help with Fics. I'll need some help, like what should the other Bad guy's name be. I have a feeling you can tell I couldn't think of names at the moment. Tell me what you think.


End file.
